Five Nights at Freddy's : Rebooted 2 (M version)
by soulripper13
Summary: Alex and his friends are back in this story the girls have new bodies and new adventures are bound to unfold (rated M for Mature content), i hope you like this story and comment as feel free to post ideas and thoughts, i love getting feedback!
1. Memories

The room was what appered to be a labortory lined with white tiles and lit by bright fluorescent lights. as man was standing over a metal working table which held a robotic body, well more of an endo skeleton that an actul body. the shiny steel body was laying on the table in an immoblie state as a man was standing over it working on it's insides with a screwdriver. He then reched for a hand attaching it to the wrist as a man walked in wheeling a small cart with an array of tools, all made from steel; the only things colorful were an array of computer chips all marked with a piece of tape and a number on them. The second man stooped in front of the body

"Ahh. Palomo, I see you brought the chips" The other man said combing his thick black hair as the masked man wheeling the cart handed him the chip with a "1" written on it

"You see this Palomo" the scientest said to his assistent

"Yes I see it, It's a computer chip" the helper said

"More then that, my friend Palomo, These chips contain my family legacy " the man said unscrewing the back of the robot's head showing a port where he placed the chip up and refastened the head-cap

"You really this will work?" Palomo asked as the other man pressed button on the robot as a voice was heard from the speaked on it's mouth area

"PERSONALITY CODING ACTIVATED" The drone said a cold lifeless tone

"If this works, think of what It could do for the world of robotics" The man said

"PERSONALITY CODING AT 25 PERCENT" The speaker said

"Well You're drones tend to be adavanced Professer, I'll give you that" Palomo said

"PERSONALITY CODING AT 50 PERCENT" The speaker stated

"There more than more drones Palomo, They fell, they have a sense of compasion, jugement, able to make mental descions just as well as a human, I mean look at YOU" the man said

"PERSONALITY CODING AT 75% PERCENT" The speaker said

Palomo, could you kindly leave me with the android?" the man asked

"PERSONALITY CODING AT 100% PERCENT, PERSONALITY CODING COPLETE, WAITING FOR ACTIVATION" the speaker said

"Sir, I Would like to see this marvel with you" Palomo said

"Palomo, Activate override function" The man said

"Yes Sir" Palomo replied leaving the room closing the door behind him as the man pressed another button on the robot's torso

"ACTIVATING PERSONALITY_ 1" the speaker said as blue pupils glew on the robots white eyes as it laid up

"Where am I?" The drone said a voice resembling that of a child

"Where you are is not important" The man said watching the robot's reaction

Who are you?" The Robot said confused yet calm

"My name is Samuel, Would you like to know YOUR name" The man said talking to the robot

Sure" The Robot said interested

"Your name is Freddy, Happy Birthday" The man said as the steel robot looked at him

"Freddy" she repeated as Samuel handing her a picture on a man a child

"You see the two in that photo?" Samuel asked as she nodded

"There names as Vincent and Alex, They will take good care of you" Samuel said as she looking at the photo

"Vincent...Alex" she repeated as Sameul snapped his fingers as Freddy looked up

"Freddy why were eyes off" Samuel replied who was much older as freddy at her brown metal bear frame observingthe Pizzeria around her along with the others animatronics, Alex, Vincent, T-Bone and Ricky

"Sorry Samuel, I just having a, what is it called, It's like a dream, but it did happen" Freddy replied

"It's called a Memory Freddy, Nothing to be worried about, now are you ready for me to transfer you into your newly designed body" Samuel asked as Freddy nodded as Samuel opened the back of Freddy's head pulling the chip out as her eyes went black and the huge brown bear fell to the ground

"What just happened ?" Alex asked confused as Samuel held up a brown chip with a "1" marked on it

"This chip contains everything that makes Freddy who she is, her Brain so to say" Samuel responded walking to a second set of Robots which were child size as he placed it into the brown bear which work a red dress as the robot's eye glew

"I don't think i'll ever get used to that" Freddy said examining her new body

"Who's next" Samuel asked

"Me" Chica said eagerly as Freddy walked down the halls of the Pizzeria getting adjusted to her new body

"Hey Freddy" Alex called out as she stopped turning to coming up his chest in height

"Don't you want to see your sisters get upgraded too?" Alex asked

"What's to see?" Freddy asked


	2. Making Plans

Alex walked with Freddy s they went back to her room

"Aren't you gonna stay?" Freddy asked

"I've seen you girls get check-ups all the time" Alex said putting his hand on her back as she shrugged

"What do you think you think of your new frame ?" Alex asked as Freddy shrugged

"I think I should get more used to it, It feels weird" Freddy replied

"Do you have any first thoughts?" Alex asked trying to get something out of her

"Well everything looks much bigger from down here, but the crotch in this body is suprisingly more comfy" Freddy replied rotating her hips in a hula dance as Alex chuckled

"Alex does my physical apperance have any affect on you?" Freddy asked

"What" Alex replied confused

"Well, I'm much different now, I Would just like to know if you still find me attractive?" Freddy pushed for an answer

"Of course, I don't care about your apperance, It's not really you" Alex replied as she looked blankly

"I mean It's a new body Freddy, Honestly I find this one a little cuter" Alex replied as the bear smiled striking a sexy pose

"My offer still stands" Freddy said in a cute tone

"Offer" Alex said confused

"You, me, and my comfy sheets" Freddy replied

"Oh that, That wasn't an offer it was an agreement; we agreed to make out and were didn't do it because Bonnie walked in on us" Alex stated

"Can we pick up where we left off" Freddy asked clinging to Alex

"Wow, you're much more assertive, maybe you are a new person" Alex joked

"No but this body is new, that makes me a virgin and I'm not waiting" Freddy replied

"Very ambitious of you, okay tonight" Alex replied

"Thank you, I'm going to make this night perfect for us" Freddy said waling away

"Can't wait" Alex said smiling as Freddy walked into her room

I need to make this night perfect Freddy said closing her door and undressing in front of her mirror to she what she was working with

Freddy felt her chest which felt like rubber coated with fake fur and plastic nipples. her lower priviteswhich much smaller then her previous form but the thing that suprised her was a second hole behind the first in her rear

"I guess it would'nt hurt to try it, just to make sure I like it" Freddy told helf laying on her bed which seemed bigger as she raised her legs siling her hand inbetween poking the hole with her finger as a weird sensation filled her as she wiggled around smiling

"So good" Freddy said in a daze as she stopped pulling her finger out

"No, I'm saving it for Alex" Freddy told herself as he eyes shifted to the door as she heard a knock and a voice coming from Chica

"Hey Freddy, can i come in?" Chica asked

"No Chica, i'm not decent

"Are you naked jilling off the thought of alex again" Chica giigled

"What do you want?" Freddy asked annoyed

"umm, I Forgot" Chica said

"Wait Chica" Freddy called out

"Do me a favor will you" Freddy preposed

"What?" Chica asked

"Tonight Me and Alex are finally...gonna do it, make sure no one walks in on us" Freddy explianed

"Okay" Chika said walking away as Freddy's view shifted to her closet

"What to wear" Freddy replied looking for some to show Alex.


	3. Gaming Experince

Freddy looked thru her closet, most of her old clothes wouldn't fit her new frame and she didn't own any clothes were naughty per say .The bear put her finger to her chin examining her clothes. The girls requested to have more a varity of clothes. Freddy shrugged and decided she's think about it later-

\- Alex went to the security room hooking up his Gamestation V as he was looking at his games putting in a game that read "Rockstars: Reunion Tour". The objective was entertaning. It was an open world game where he lived the life as a rockstar and achived fame, he could get money by preforming concert where a matched buttons in match with the songs rhythm. as a notification popped up "xxXPEPPERXxx wants to join your game, do you accept" the box said as He selected yes as a a female avatar appeared in front of his it was a child avatar, which was interesting because they're wore four default ages, Child, Teen, Adult, and old. Alex's avatar was an adult wearing black pants with an oversized belt buckle, shirtless with a red bandanna on his head with a black bass on his back. Pepper's avatar wore a dark green dress, a red ponytail as a message appeared

" _Hi Ander :)_ " the message said as he responded with voice chat

"How you doing Pepper" Alex said as the other avatar looked around

" _How's your work_ " Pepper Typed

"Slow,You said, You'd stop by, how come you havent?" Alex asked

" _I've been there, You've never talked to me_ " Pepper replied to in chat

"Wait, how are you" Alex asked as Pepper replied with a smiley

"I Never asked how old are?" Alex added as Pepper responded with simple " _8_ " in the chat box

"Damn it, I'm So glad Paulie isn't here" Alex thought to himself

" _Suprised_ " the next message said

"You act like a teenager, I Didn't expect you to be a kid" Alex replied

" _I Get that a lot_ " Pepper typed

"Well if you stop by ask to talk to Alex" Alex replied

" _Your name is Alex_ " Pepper's message said

"Yeah, It's a common name beside Alex and Ander, Alexander it's pretty simple" Alex replied

" _It's a cool hint_ " Pepper's message read

"Wait what's YOUR name" Alex asked

" _I'm Not Telling ;)_ " Pepper's meassge said as she logged out.

Alex decided to play a concert as he looked at the controller having a directional pad an analog stick and four buttons labeled with letters as his avatar reported to a stage in a bar as his Character pulled his Bass from around his back holding it in playing position as a bar resembling a music sheet scrolled along the Bottom of the screen with four letter, each in a space going A,B,Y,Z. Alex had to his the notes in time. He was pretty good at it, play a two song set making 500 in game dollars. after hours of playing Alex set down the controller turning the game off as he stretched

"That was _interesting_ " Alex thought to himself as Alex checked the Clock. It was 8:00 at night so Alex decided to head over to Freddy's room

 **\- I Will holding a open survey for the next chapter, What should Freddy wear in the next chapter for Alex (keep in find that most of her clothes are made to be family friendly, so no Sexy lingerie or anything like that, Also please submit your ideas in PM not the review section-**


	4. Freddy and Alex

**I Can Honestly say I'm surprised, half a year and no one put in a request for Freddy's attire, so if i could please get a PM i'd appricate it**

Alex finishing his game typing a final message into the game as he said goodbye to xxXPEPPERXxx as he shut off the game it was eight at night as he rememered his deal with Freddy as he got up finishing his soda as he left the security room walking down the hall entering the main room

"Ahoy Alex, you mind coming aboard and helping me tidy the ship" Foxy called out with her captain hat on branding a plastic pirate sword

"Sure thing Foxy" He said climbing up the rope ladder as he boarded the ship

"Thanks, I appricaite it" she replied as he was helping her pick up the toys as he picked up a toy fintlock aiming it at Foxy

"Hey Foxy" Alex called out as she turned as he fixed a foam dart bouncing off her as she giggled

"Oh you got me" she teased as he put the toy gun on the rack as she picked up the foam dart putting it with the others

"Alex can I talk to you in privite?" Foxy asked as he smiled

"Sure thing Foxy" Alex stated as they went to the captains room as she sat on her bead patting the space next to her gesturing for Alex to sit down as he did so

"I May have heard a rumor you plan on bedding Freddy tonight, Is it true?" She asked as he looked around

"Yeah, It is true, she really likes me, and I do Like her, So we've decided tonight we're going to you know" He gestured with his finger

"You're a good man Alex, she is really fond you, be gentle with her; she is my little sis after all" Foxy replied

"Of course, I wouldn't force her into anything" Alex replied exiting the room

"Thanks for help me tidy up" Foxy replied as Alex climbed off the ship walking thru the gaming section seeing Chica

"Hey Alex" Chica said playing an arcade game

"Hey Chica, you having a nice night?" Alex asked

"Doing great" the mechanical chicken replied as she skated from the cabniet to the hallway her bskate leaving a trail of pink light as she stopped infront of Alex

"Freddy has been waiting for you" She said as Alex rubbed his shoulder as Chica held her arm out to his hand escorting him to the room

"He's here Freddy" Chica said opening the door to see Freddy wearing her red dress as she smiled

"Thank you you Chica, now if you could leave us" Freddy requested as she did a mock salute

"Yes ma'am she jestered skating into the hallway as Freddy walked up closing and locking the door

"Freddy and you sure you want to do this?" Alex asked

"I've been wanting this for a long time" the bear responded giving him a huge bear hug as he looked down at the small bear as she buried her face into his chest

"That's actually really sweet" Alex admitted

"Alex, I'm in love with you" Freddy admitted looking up at the boy she saw as her caretaker

"I Love you too Freddy" He admitted as she continued the hug

"Oh Alex Just- Wait a minute" She replied as she broke the walking away getting a chair as she stood on it so she was at eye level with Alex

"Just kiss me" she requested as he put his hands around her back doin so as he locked lips with the animatronic bear as he felt her rubber tounge entering his mouth as he did the same as the two smooched as they withdrew their lips a bit of saliva connecting their tounges

"Sorry, I'll get that" Alex said pulling a napkin from his pocket wiping her face and tounge getting the spit off as she backed away

"Wait here Alex, I want to put on a special show for you" She said getting off the chair back to chest level

"Oh I Love your shows" He replied

"You wait here, I'm gonna slip into something more comfy" She replied entering her closet closing the door


	5. Teddy Bear

Alex was Standing still as he heard Freddy changing, It felt like an eternity had passed as he fell back on the bed

"Please Freddy take your sweet time," Alex said sarcastically as The bear giggled

"Just want to pick the right outfit," Freddy said as Alex took a deep breath as the closet door slid open, Freddy war wearing a cheerleader out as she shook her left arm with a pair of pom-poms as a smile formed on Alex face as Freddy struck a pose

"Give me an F-R-E" Freddy said holding her arms out.

"Give me a D-D-Y" she added putting her arms up

"What's that spell?" Freddy asked as she spilled her legs sliding on the floor

"Freddy!" Alex and she cheered at the same time as she did a cartwheel landing on her feet

"Freddy, The wait was totally worth it, you look amazing" Alex complemented. as she smiled removing her Pom poms tossing them aside as she walked up to the bed crawling up to him

Well here goes nothing" Freddy said getting on her knees as Alex did the same, they continued locking lips as she gently laid on top of him

"keep the outfit on" Alex suggested to Freddy as she nodded before breaking away

"So How do you want to do it?" Freddy asked as Alex took a deep breath

"You're choice, Suprise me" Alex replied as Freddy got back on her knees turning around as she bent over, her little rump swaying as Alex was lost in pleasure pulling the panties down the furry legs of the little bear, getting the first view of her neither.

"You're so cute in this new body Freddy," Alex said peeling the undergarment off tossing it aside he placed in fingers over her synthetic genitals as she gave a gentle eep. alex gripped his fingers spreading the rubber-like material

"I've been wanting this for so long Alex," Freddy said in a bit of disbelief

"Cheer for me again please" Alex requested undoing his pant as he lined his penis up to her butthole. Freddy smiled replied in cheer as he pushed it in

 _"Freddy likes Alex and she wants to bump,_

 _Alex likes Freddy, so stuck it in her rump,_

 _Freddy's your teddy, she's a little cutie,_

 _Alex wants Freddy's fuzzy little booty,"_ Freddy cheered shaking her rear as Alex finished pumping her anally as he put his hand on her sides joining in

 _"Freddy my teddy, smart, nice and funny,_

 _Teddy named Freddy, got a heart sweet as honey,_

 _Does Freddy like honey, yes I hope so,_

 _Her little honey pot, about to overflow,"_ Alex sang sticking it deep into her as She squealed as she turned around falling on him, repositioning himself in her as they screwed with her on top. the two singers went through multiple verses, both amazed at the other's ability to come up with words on the spot as Freddy gave the last verse

 _"My Friend Alex can sing and play the bass,_

 _Take your Freddy Teddy, down to third base,_

 _If Freddy had a heart, it'd be beating like a drum,_

 _Alex Loves Freddy, he makes her wanna... UGG EYahhh!"_ Freddy squirmed at the climax, Alex filled her up as she laid down beside him. Alex wrapped his arm around the little bear petting her as she smiled"

"That was amazing," the bear said as Alex was breathing heavily as they clung together

"I Love you Freddy" Alex confessed as she smiled

"I Love you two Alex" Freddy stated as Chica opened their door

"You two finally done," Chica said pointed at her watch. Freddy looked at her clock as a good hour had passed

"Sorry" Chica apologized closing the door.

"I'm gonna rest now," Alex said smiling as he laid down on the sofa bed

"Sleep well, you've earned it," Freddy said cuddling him as he fell asleep.

Alex woke up to see Freddy gone as he stood up getting up. Alex heard humming as he turned seeing Goldie humming a melody

"You, what do you want?" Alex asked as she kept humming walking towards him

 _"Freddy likes Alex, and she wants to bump,_

 _Alex like Freddy, so stick it in her rump,_

 _Freddy's your teddy, she's a little cutie,_

 _Alex wants Freddy's fuzzy little booty,"_ Goldie teased blowing a kiss before vanishing into dust. Alex woke up, unlike all the other Goldie encounters this one felt different like a huge weight being lifted from his body.


End file.
